The Most Talented Kid in North America
by TalleyAnne
Summary: the abc schow expands to include canadians and manny goes far in her auditions...
1. Default Chapter

Manuella Santos-The Most Talented Kid in North America

ok it was a sunday evening i was bored ok?lol

Prologue

      "Phew!"  sighed Emma Nelson as she flopped down on her butt on the floor of her brand new trampoline.

      "Oh come ON Emma!  This is SO much fun!"  Squealed Manny Santos, Her best friend, before going into another back flip.

      "Yeah.  Ever since we moved Mr. Simp-ARCHIE- has been buying me EVERYTHING in sight.  I think he feels bad about Sarah Catherinemoving in with us."  

      Sarah Catherine Thomas was Mr. Simpson's 16 year old, recently--orphaned neice who moved in with Emma and her family a few days ago.

      Manny finally plopped down on her stomach wiht a soft thud beside Emma.  "I am sweating REALLY hard.  I bet i stink!"  Giggled Manny.

      Emma smiled.  "Me, too,"  she admitted.

      "Can i take a showrer?"  Manny didnt wait for ananswer--she just hopped off the trampoline and ran toward the brick house.

      Emma shouted and jumped off promptly.  "After me!"  She laughed.  She, being on the cross country teamat DCSbefore summer started , passed Manny up.  Manny yelled after her and jumped on Emma's back, and they fell to the grouind laughing.     


	2. Oh my god

Chapter 1-Oh my god!

Thanks 4 reviewing, pals!  Reviewers are my favourite people!

Oh yea, Disclaimer-what?what are you talking about? SHUCKS im a bad liar….its not mine……

This chapter uses a single quote from that lizzie show…..

'thoughts'

            **"Finally!"  Manny dramatically sighed as Emma walked past her.  Emma grinned and flicked Manny with the wet towel that she took off her blonde hair.  **

**            "Shut up!  It felt good!  I needed that shower!"  Emma picked up her brush as Manny set down the magazine she was reading and stood up off Emma's blue bed.**

**            Manny shut the door, humming rather beautifully, on her way tpo the bathroom.  Across the hall and down a few yards, she shut the bathroom door, still humming, and pulled out a fresh towel from the cabinets under the sink.  She tuned Emma's digital shower radio to the oldies station for a change and turned on the water faucet.  She let the hot water run for a minute or 2 before stepping in.  **

**            She let the cold water soak through her hip-length hair and finally she picked up the shampoo bottle, shaking it a bit before sqeezing some out on her hand.  She was lathering when a song she had heard in the Nelson's car that day came on:  The Locomotion.  She closed her eyes as she started to sing.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**  
In her bedroom, Emma searched for her Degrassi track team shirt to put on to wear to bed.  After minutes of not having any luck she groaned and stomped her foot.**

**            She flung open her door, muttering about how Sarah Catherine always took her stuff, and stormed into Sarah Catherine's empty room and yanked her shirt angrily out of Sarah's drawer.  As she turned to head back to her room, she stopped.  She could hear Manny singing in the shower.  Normally she would have screeched (because of hearing Manny's singing) in mock horror loud enough so Manny could hear, but tonight, Manny sounded----different!**

**            She listened closely as she inched soundlessly towards her bathroom.  Yup, Manny DEFINITELY sounded like a pro inthere!  She could hear her accentuated her words---**

**            _Every body's doing a brand new dance now!_**

**_            Come on baby, do the locomotion!_**

**_            I know that you will like-_OUCH! Sodding razor- _it if you give a chance now!_**

**This was all Emma needed to hear.  She marched into the computer room and looged onto the internet.  She had heard about this show, some American fad where dancers and singers and pianists and stuff battled out to win scholarship money on stage.  Recenlt, Spike had told her that it branched out to include Canadian contestants.  Emma loaded up her search engine and found the site-The Most Talented Kid in North America.**

**            Excitement growing in the pit of her stomach, Emma found the rules for audiotion- **

**1. ****Contestant must be in the age category of 3-15**

**'Good, Manny's still 14'**

**2. ****Contestant must record a 2 minute video of his/her talent and send it in to the address below**

**3. ****Contestant MUST be serious about audiotiong **

**4. ****Results of standing position in the search will be mailed within 5 working days**

**"EXCELLENT!"  Squealed Emma.  She then read the pop up-_Singers will be categorized into 3 last name groups.  Please click on the correct link that inclused the first letter of your last name to find out what song you will be required to sing._**

**Emma clicked on R-Z, and found out that Manny had to sing _I will Survive _by Gloria Gaynor.  She printed out the sheet of words and downloaded the instrumental version from Kazaa onto her compouter.**

**            She waited anxiously for Manny to ocme out of the bathroom.**

**            When she finally did, She blurted out: "Manny!  I've just realized something!"**

**            Manny stared.  "Me too!"  **

**            "You first."**

**            "Ok," agreed Manny.  "When you shampoo, don't rinse.  The bottle only says that so you will run out of shampoo faster and buy more."**

**            Emma stared.  "NO MANNY!  YOU COULD WIN THE MOST TALENTED KID IN NORTH AMERICA!"**


	3. Pretend

Chapter 3, Pretend  
  
Ok i am really bored with this story...Who else is?Well ive decided that im letting my sister Katie take over.  
  
Hi my name is Katie! I am 12 years old and I hope you enjoy this fiction! Be easy on the reviews because I'm writing for the first time here!  
  
"Uh---um---Em?" Manny said, stifling laughter. Emma looked so determined!  
  
"I mean it, Manny! You're a great singer! I really think you could win!" Emma raised her voice a little.  
  
"Thanks, but what are you talking about?" Manny asked, shaking her damp hair out.  
  
Emma sighed and walked back to her room. She sat down on the bed while Manny changed. "There is this show in America, but it's for Canada too, and like people audition and perform on stage to win money! I've watched it before on pey per view and you are a better singer than some of those kids!"  
  
Manny listened to Emma's idea silently as she pulled a XXXL Save the Rainforest t-shirt over her head. Usually it's me who has the crazy ideas!  
  
"So Emma, your saying, that us, 2 fourteen year old girls barely into high school are going to get me on TV and win?" Despite what was coming out of her mouth, Manny was beginning to like the idea.  
  
(Daydream)  
  
"Ok, Manny," Emma said. "You can do this, just don't forget to smile and move around a lot!" Emma gave Manny a push as her name was called. Manny slipped out of the curtain and ontot he dark stage. She stared down at her shimmery outfit as she waited for the lights to burst on and the music to blare.  
  
She heard the beginning of her song and rose from her position, facing the silent crowd. Suddenly a huge smile split her face in two and she began singing............................................  
  
"First Place goes to-"  
  
"Manny! Have you heard a word I've said? You've been standing there and staring into the hall!"  
  
Emma scolded.   
  
"What? Oh, sorry," Manny looked down-she was holding the brush as if it were a microphone. She quickly made her way to Emma's bed. She sat down in front of her and handed Emma the brush.  
  
"So, I know it seems far fetched, but I have all of the information!" Emma ran the brush down Manny's black hair. "You have to sing I Will Survive and send it in on a video tap-"  
  
"My father would never let me do that in a million years!" Manny interjected.  
  
"He doesn't have to know. Just let me finish. You have to answer 3 questions-How long you have been doing your talent, Who is your role model and why do you want to win."  
  
"Emma, this is a pretty big thing. We would have to have a camera, and, and, a stage, and, we're only 14, we would need help," Manny turned around to face her best friend.   
  
"I know.............................................Well, even if it is far fetched, we can still try-or at least pretend," Emma smiled. "Here, I printed out the words. Come with me." Emma led Manny to the computer room. She clicked play on the Kazaa music player and handed Manny the words.  
  
Manny raised her eyebrows. Then the music came on. "I know this song! I sang it in third grade at the talent competition!"  
  
"Manny, go!" Emma urged.  
  
"Ok, ok!...........At first I was afraid, I was petrified!"  
  
Manny sounded excellent! "Thinkin' I could never live without you by my side."  
  
Her fear seemed to go away and she realised she ws just going to have fun with it. She strutted around and added motions. "Then i spent so many nights thin' how you did me wrong, and I grew strong. I learned how to carry on! Go on now GO!" Manny threw the words down and twirled. Her voice was clear and strong, even on the high notes. She seemed to like performing. She was really good at emphasis too......................................................"Aren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good bye you think I'd crumble? D' ya think I'd lay down and DIE!......................."  
  
Emma clapped and laughed the whole way through, and when Manny was finally done, they both laughed so hard for a long time, not noticing that Sarah had been at the door the whole time, listening and watching..........  
  
"You know what Manny? We're only 14. We have the whole rest of our lives to be pros. LEt's just have fun and forget about fame for tonight."  
  
Manny agreed and then they both raced into the kitchen and raided the fridge.  
  
I hope you are enjoying me so far! I was so worried you won't like me! Well, I was supposed to be doing the laundry and now my mom is mad so the 4th chapter probably won't be up until later tonight! Byes!  
  
R&R! Katie 


End file.
